If you believe
by Cath Meow
Summary: AU. Cuando Rin Collins llegó a Tokio para continuar con sus estudios, jamás imaginó poder cambiar el mundo del iceberg de la escuela; Sesshomaru Taisho. Ni él mismo. Él necesitaba de ella... Rin sólo le puso una condición... Que no se enamorara de ella... Tan fácil e imposible como eso. Además un doloroso secreto podría alejarla de la persona que más ama... [Two-shot] [Posible OoC]
1. Just believe

_**Hola! Yo aquí les traigo mi primer two-shot :) se suponía que sería un one-shot pero era muy largo y no quise recortarlo. Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo y nada, espero sus opiniones :D**_

_**Inspirado en "A walk to remember"**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**Just believe**_

\- Rin, ya es hora.

\- Sí, madre superiora.

Se terminó de alistar para partir al aeropuerto. El llamado para los pasajeros con destino a Tokio no se hizo esperar. Entre lágrimas se despidió de las monjas y sus amigas que le desearon mucha suerte. La habían acogido en el convento desde pequeña debido al accidente dónde fallecieron sus padres. Quién sabría cuándo las volvería a ver.

Ya en su asiento esperó a que el avión despegara.

\- Un nuevo comienzo – dijo sonriendo apenas.

Luego de 10 horas con 30 minutos, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto Narita.

\- Ahora debo ir a... – vio su folleto – "Mitsui Garden Hotel".

En la semana entrante comenzaban sus clases en su nueva escuela,"Sakura International School &amp; University", dónde había postulado y ganado media beca para culminar su secundaria y una completa para pasar a su Universidad.

Después de dejar sus cosas en el hotel fue a la Institución.

\- Nuestros estudiantes no usan uniforme. Así que podrá venir con ropa informal tanto en la secundaria como en la universidad.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Éste es su horario – dijo la secretaria – Comienza el lunes. Habrá una movilidad que la recoja y lleve a su casa. Es así con todos los estudiantes de último año. Entonces, ¿dónde se aloja?

\- Pues por ahora resido en un hotel.

\- Ya veo. Déjeme la dirección y pasarán por usted a las 7:00 am en punto.

Ella asintió.

\- Eso es todo señorita Collins. Bienvenida a "S.I.S.U"

\- Muchas gracias – respondió Rin entusiasmada.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era hora de que la recogieran.

\- Bien. Eso es todo – tomó su mochila y subió al autobús.

Al subir se percató de que todos la veían fijamente como bicho raro.

"Debe ser porque soy nueva", pensó.

La verdad era que la veían así por su vestimenta. La mayoría de chicas a su edad usaban minifaldas, pitillos, vestidos cortos, poleras, escotes o tops y nada de eso era del gusto de Rin. Al haberse criado con monjas se acostumbró a usar faldas largas, blusas de mangas largas y/o hasta los codos, sweaters de lana y jumpers con falda hasta los tobillos. Un aspecto serio, que para algunos era anticuado. Típico de bibliotecarias solteronas.

Esta vez usaba un jumper de mezclilla con falda que le cubría hasta los tobillos, una blusa color melocotón con cuello bebé y manga tres cuartos. Más unas simples ballerinas de tela. Y llevaba siempre una cola alta con su cerquillo.

\- ¿Y esta que tiene? – susurraron por al fondo unos chicos.

\- Seguro es ropa usada – dijo una chica entornando los ojos.

Rin hizo caso omiso a los cuchicheos.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¡Pff! Yo jamás saldría así.

Unas cuantas risas se oyeron.

Para su buena suerte, no había ningún asiento libre. Bueno, sólo uno. Ocupado por una mochila.

El bus dio un giro y Rin casi cae pero se cogió de un asiento.

\- ¡Oye siéntate! – le gritó el conductor – ¡Nadie se queda parado en mi autobús!

\- ¡Rarita! ¿Te quedarás parada todo el tiempo?

Rin sólo la ignoró. Decidió acercarse al chico con el único asiento vacío (que ocupaba su mochila).

\- Etto... ¿Disculpa, podría sentarme aquí?

El chico peli plata se colocó sus audífonos, ignorándola deliberadamente.

\- ¡Oy... !

\- No deberías sentarte ahí – dijo una pelinegra.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Rin confundida.

\- Acércate – dijo la chica de su lado.

Parecían buenas personas por lo que se acercó a ellas.

\- Él es Sesshomaru Taisho. El iceberg de la escuela. No habla con nadie.

\- Pero no por mudo – agregó la peli castaña de a su lado – Como es uno de los hijos del director – hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- No considera a nadie digno como para dirigirles la palabra – negó con la cabeza – No como Inuyasha... – suspiró.

Rin rió nerviosa.

\- ¿No te vas a presentar? – le dijo su amiga sacándola de su trance.

\- ¡Cierto! Disculpa, soy Kagome Higurashi. Mucho gusto.

\- Igualmente. Rin Collins – sonrió.

\- Yo soy Sango Kiwaki. Un gusto Rin.

Ella asintió.

\- Siéntate con nosotras – sugirió Kagome.

\- No quiero molestarlas.

\- No es molestia, para nada – dijo Sango – no te vas a quedar parada, ¿o si?

\- Pues...

\- Siéntate. Vamos, aquí – palmeó Kagome a su lado.

Que bueno que los asientos eran espaciosos.

\- Gracias.

Así Rin hizo sus primeras amigas en la secundaria. Lastimosamente no le duró mucho tiempo sentarse con ellas en la movilidad. Pues el grupo de Kagura, Kikyo, Tsubaki y Yura se la tenían jurada a la pobre Rin. Quién las había humillado indirectamente al demostrar que era muchísimo más inteligente que todas ellas juntas.

Al tercer día, las arpías gritaron diciendo:

\- Conductor, ¿también nos podemos sentar de a tres? – gritó Yura.

\- ¡Pero si está prohibido sentarse así! – dijo Kikyo.

\- Bueno, **nadie **debe ser una excepción – dijo Kagura haciendo énfasis y mirando a Rin.

\- ¿Quiénes están sentados de a tres? – dijo serio el conductor.

\- La chica rara y las otras – dijo Tsubaki como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Alumna escoga un asiento vacío. Ahora – ordenó.

\- Pero no hay ninguno. ¡Por eso se sienta con nosotras! – exclamó Kagome.

\- Yo veo uno de aquí – dijo viendo por el espejo – Siéntese al lado de Taisho, alumna – dijo señalando a su mochila.

\- Pe-pero... – trató de decir.

\- No me haga bajarla.

Kagome volteó a ver a Kagura y la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo pagarás.

\- Ay, que miedo te tengo – dijo sarcástica.

\- No vale la pena Kag – dijo Rin.

\- Así es – dijo Sango frunciendo el seño.

\- ¡Ya rara! ¡Muévete! – gritó Tsubaki.

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo Sango.

\- ¡Tú no me callas, estúpida!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Encima sorda – habló Kikyo.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión – le dijo Rin seria.

\- ¡Rómpele su hocico con botox! – gritó Kagome.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Todos hagan silencio o se irán caminando!

Se callaron.

\- ¡A su asiento, ya!

\- Ni modo chicas.

Se acercó al asiento que seguía ocupado por la mochila.

\- ¿Podrías quitarla? – le dijo.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Eres sordo? – frunció el seño – lo lamento pero tengo que sentarme aquí.

Rin parecía invisible.

Cansada de insistirle tomó su mochila y se la tiró.

Todos giraron a verlos asombrados.

Él volteó a verla y a Rin le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda. La veía con odio y frialdad. Muy intimidante.

Aún así ella lo ignoró y cuando se iba a sentar, el la tomó del brazo y con voz profunda y autoritaria le dijo:

\- Aléjate.

Una simple palabra. Sin embargo sonaba tan amenazante.

\- Suéltame – dijo ella enojándose.

Él presionó un poco más su brazo.

\- ¡Sesshomaru déjala! – gritó Kagome.

\- ¿Quién se cree esa tipa? Nadie se me mete con mi Sesshy. ¡Rómpele el brazo! – gritó Kagura.

Rin lo iba a golpear con su otro brazo pero él la detuvo.

\- ¡Déjame ya!

Sesshomaru "sonrió" de lado. Una mueca más bien. Tenebroso.

De pronto la soltó bruscamente y se colocó los audífonos.

Rin estaba algo confundida y enojada se sentó. Se pegó más para el borde y sacó un libro para pasar el rato.

Ese fue su para nada buen comienzo.

Pasaron días en los que no se hablaban a pesar de sentarse juntos. Los primeros días él no sacaba su mochila y Rin pacientemente le insistía hasta que se cansaba y se la tiraba sin mucha fuerza. Para el cuarto día sentándose juntos él dejó de colocar su mochila en el asiento de ella.

Como a él lo recogían primero, se sentaba para el lado de la ventana y Rin al borde. Además tenían varias clases en común. Una de ellas; biología. Rin era muy buena en ese curso mas Sesshomaru, para variar, no tanto. Pues no le interesaba ninguna materia.

Una clase la profesora eligió al azar parejas para un proyecto de investigación de un mes. A ambos les volvió a tocar juntos.

\- Escucha, no tenemos que coordinar. Cada uno puede hacerlo por su lado... – sugirió Rin.

\- Me parece bien – dijo lacónico.

\- Ok.

En una semana Rin ya había terminado su proyecto pero Sesshomaru, por no importarle, ni había empezado. Ya en el bus Rin decidió romper el hielo y hablarle por segunda vez.

\- ¿Y ya avanzaste el proyecto?

Él se tardó en contestar.

\- No.

\- Deberías empezarlo. Queda poco tiempo y...

\- No te metas – dijo cortante.

\- No lo haría si no me afectara – le respondió sin importarle su tono – somos equipo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Hmp.

\- Si tienes alguna duda yo puedo enseñarte...

\- No será necesario – la cortó.

\- Insisto.

Él le subió volúmen a su celular.

\- Entiendo – continuó leyendo.

Sesshomaru la vio por el rabillo del ojo un rato y luego a la ventana.

Naraku, el amigo del peli plateado, le dijo que contrataría a un profesor que resuelva su tarea, ya que le tocó con Kagura. Gran ayuda.

Él no haría lo mismo pues se creía lo suficientemente capaz para resolver sus problemas solo. Lastima que siempre le daba sueño en la clase de Biología.

Pasaron un par de días más y el ambiente entre ellos se sentía un poco más tenso. Esta vez en el autobús, él le habló.

\- ¿Qué lees?

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida.

\- Umm... Orgullo y Prejuicio...

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Lo has leído?

Asintió levemente.

\- ¿Y te gustó?

Lo pensó un rato y respondió.

\- Demasiado romántico – frunció el seño.

Rin rió una vez.

\- Creo que hacen una bonita pareja – sonrió.

Él se quedó observándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – dijo divertida.

Él negó levemente.

\- Ya – giró su rostro a su lectura.

Todos estaban asombrados. Cuchicheaban porque él le habló. Jamás creyeron que Sesshomaru le dirigiera la palabra a alguien. Menos a la consideraban "la rara".

Su gran orgullo no le permitía pedirle ayuda a esa chiquilla. Ni a nadie. Pero algo en él se sentía atraído por ella. Demasiado. Como si fuesen imanes.

\- ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie? – habló él de pronto.

Rin dejo de leer y giró a verlo.

\- ¿Mi oferta... ? ¡Oh! – recordó – Te refieres a eso. Pues sólo si así lo quieres – se encogió de hombros.

Eso era lo más cercano a "pedirle ayuda".

\- Bien – dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces si quieres que te ayude?

Él no respondió. Pero ella interpretó su silencio como un sí.

\- Si es así... sólo te tengo una condición...

Él abrió su ojos y giró a verla.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y dijo.

\- Que no te enamores de mí...

Él arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

\- Tienes que prometer que no te enamorarás de mí.

Pensó que bromeaba pero por su expresión notó que era en serio.

\- Bien – dijo con desgano.

Acordaron hacer el trabajo en la casa de él pues ella vivía en un hotel con el seguro que le dejaron sus padres.

Poco a poco se hicieron más "cercanos". Al menos conversaban en la movilidad. Por decirlo así ya que Rin hablaba más y él de vez en cuando con una o dos palabras. Se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Terminaron el trabajo antes de la fecha de presentación y como solían verse los fines de semana por el proyecto, se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Sesshomaru empezó a darse cuenta que la necesitaba. Y no sólo para un trabajo escolar.

Al presentar su trabajo la profesora los felicitó frente a todos. Sus trabajos se complementaban a la perfección. Como ellos.

Claro que esto no le gustó ni un poquito al grupo de Kagura, en especial a ésta. Por lo que juraron humillar a Rin.

Pasaron unos meses en los que el peli plata se sentía muy a gusto con su presencia. Se dio cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por Rin. Y no precisamente era amistad.

Esa semana Rin había faltado. Sesshomaru se inquietó. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se preocupó por ella. A la semana siguiente ella subió al autobús pero la notó distinta. Miraba al piso y pasó de frente hasta sentarse a su lado. No lo saludó. Ni siquiera saludó a sus amigas, que también se extrañaron por su actitud. Él no le dijo nada. No sabía cómo. Sólo la observó leer.

A la salida sus amigas hablaron con ella por su extraño comportamiento. Ella no quiso dar explicaciones pero ante su insistencia... Rin les contó su más grande secreto...

Kagome y Sango quedaron pasmadas y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rin las abrazó fuertemente y con voz entrecortada les dijo que guardaran su secreto. Ellas lo prometieron. Ninguna se percató de la presencia de una chica de orbes carmesí muy sorprendida, escondida tras ellas. Usaría su secreto en su contra.

El día en que volvió a faltar, la profesora anunció que Rin dejaría de asistir a la escuela dentro de muy pronto. Sesshomaru no podía creerlo. Era verdad que veía a Rin como más que una amiga. De hecho jamás la vio de esa forma. Y ahora ella se iba a ir. Ya no se sentarían juntos. Ya no iba a escucharla parlotear. Ya no inhalaría su exquisito aroma. No vería su hermosa sonrisa. Ni admiraría su belleza que ella desconocía.

No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Habló con sus amigas para saber su dirección. Ellas se extrañaron y mintieron diciendo que no sabían su dirección y que le preguntarían a su profesora pues querían verla.

\- ¿Saben qué es lo que tiene? – dijo cambiando de tema.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas.

\- Ehh... N-no. Nosotras sólo... – empezó Kagome.

\- No sabemos. Nada. No. Ni idea – dijo Sango rápidamente riendo nerviosa.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño. Era obvio que sabían.

\- Si me entero que tienen conocimiento, y me lo están ocultando... Les irá muy mal – las fulminó con la mirada y se fue.

Tanto Kagome como Sango no supieron qué decir. Primero, él se "dignó" a hablarles, ¡para sacar información de Rin! Segundo, dijo más de dos palabras. Y tercero, las amenazó.

Aún confundidas tomaron el autobús. Pero las chicas dijeron al conductor para bajar en otra calle. De tanto insistir aceptó. Sesshomaru bajó a la calle siguiente. Claro que el conductor también se opuso pero luego de fulminarlo con la mirada, aceptó. Así se dispuso a seguirlas desde media cuadra antes.

"¿En qué diablos me estoy metiendo?", se preguntó al ver que después de varias calles entraban a un hotel.

Escuchó que preguntaban por la Srta. Collins y el recepcionista llamó a su cuarto para decirle que tenía visitas. Ella dijo que pasaran. Eso era.

Esperó a que Kagome y Sango salieran para él poder entrar.

Luego de cuarenta y dos minutos, (sí, llevaba el tiempo) ellas salieron. Él se ocultó tras un kiosko. Ellas tomaron un auto y ahí el volteó en dirección al hotel.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿En qué le puedo servir? – dijo amablemente el recepcionista.

\- Rin Collins – dijo a modo de respuesta.

\- Oh. ¿Busca a la señorita Rin? Bueno, espere un momento mientras le aviso...

\- No – le interrumpió cortante – Sólo iré a verla.

\- Eh... – le resultaba intimidante – p-pues es política del hotel primero avisar a...

\- Escucha inútil – dijo enojado– Soy hijo de Inu No Taisho.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el hombre tembló. No por nada su padre era tan conocido por su prestigiosa escuela y Universidad. Tenía mucho poder. Probablemente más que el dueño del hotel.

\- Y si no quieres perder tu trabajo, será mejor que te hagas a un lado – amenazó.

\- S-si Se-señor T-Tai-sho...

Sesshomaru lo miró con superioridad.

\- La habitación es la... 611... ¡Digo 13! ¡613! Tercer piso...

El peli plata se puso en marcha.

Al llegar a la puerta, vaciló un poco. Pero golpeó dos veces la puerta.

Rin, quién estaba en bata, pues acababa de salir de la ducha; abrió la puerta pensando que era una de las empleadas trayendo su almuerzo.

Gran sorpresa se llevó.

\- Puede pa... Oh... Sesshomaru...

\- Rin.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**Ya actualizo! Espero sus reviews please! c:**_


	2. I'll see you again

_**Preparénse emocionalmente! Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando "Love Story" de Indila. Se los recomiendo. Me vino todo el drama xD**_

_**No les quito más tiempo...**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**I'll see you again**_

\- Rin.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Y le gustaba tanto. Muchas veces soñó con que él la llamaría y le confesaría su amor por ella. Sí, ella estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho. El iceberg de la escuela. Pero luego recordaba su condición y pisaba tierra.

\- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – dijo confundida.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar?

Típico de él responderle con una pregunta.

\- Uh. Claro.

Ya dentro ambos tomaron asiento y Rin recordó que estaba en bata.

\- Emm... voy a cambiarme. Ya regreso.

\- Por mi estás bien así.

Ella se sonrojó y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Él negó.

\- Bueno ya regreso.

Fue a su habitación y se secó y cambió rápidamente.

_¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué le diría?_

Fue a la sala y le tendió una soda enlatada. Él le agradeció.

\- Bonito lugar – comentó después de unos instantes.

Ella asintió.

\- Sí. Me gusta la vista que tiene.

\- ¿Vives sola?

Volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

Ella bajó la mirada.

\- Muertos.

Sesshomaru se lamentó mentalmente por haberlos mencionado.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Está bien. Eso fue hace mucho. Vivo aquí gracias a un seguro de vida que mis padres me dejaron.

Él quedó observándola.

\- ¿Y antes?

\- Vivía en un convento.

Él alzó una ceja y Rin rió.

\- En serio. Lo extraño mucho – giró a ver la vista de Tokio.

\- ¿Por eso te irás de la escuela?

Ella abrió sus ojos y boca sorprendida.

\- Yo...

\- Rin. Dime la verdad.

\- No puedo... – bajó la mirada.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y con delicadeza alzó su mentón en una suave caricia.

\- Lo siento...

\- No lo hagas. Quería verte.

_¿En verdad había dicho eso?_

Lo vio extrañada.

\- Rin... – acarició su rostro y ella cerró los ojos.

\- Sessh...

Después de unos segundos él dijo en un suave murmuro:

\- Te necesito.

Rin no sabía que decir.

\- No te vayas.

Ella se levantó bruscamente y se abrazó a sí misma dándole la espalda.

\- ¿No dirás nada? – frunció el seño.

\- Será mejor que te vayas... – dijo aún sin verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

Él había dicho que la necesitaba y ella, ¿lo rechazaba?

\- Estás confundido...

Sesshomaru se levantó e hizo que lo viera directamente.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él no era expresivo pero tenía que decirle la verdad. A menos que quisiera perderla.

\- Quiero estar contigo – soltó sin más.

Rin empezó a llorar.

Eso lo confundió. ¿Lloraba de felicidad?

\- Rin...

\- Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí – le interrumpió.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Lo prometiste...

\- Yo no prometí nada.

\- No, no. Esto no puede ser...

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sesshomaru... Estoy enferma...

\- Entonces te llevaré al hos...

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy gravemente enferma! – lloró más – Tengo leucemia...

Ahora Sesshomaru estaba en shock.

\- Lo padecí de pequeña y aunque pude controlarlo, corría el riesgo de que volviera a recaer... – hablaba y unas cuántas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – ... hace dos semanas en el hospital... dijeron que había recaído... – hizo una pausa en la que se desahogo un poco – En fase de metástasis...

Él apretó sus nudillos hasta que estos se pusieron blancos.

Se sentía tan impotente. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría curarla. No dependía del dinero. Ni de él.

Ella no aguantó más y rompió en llanto. Un llanto lastimero. A cualquiera le partiría el corazón. Que más daba que él la viera tan vulnerable. Después de todo era así como se sentía.

\- No podré estar contigo... ni con nadie...

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó, repentinamente. Dejó que se acurrucara y llorara en sus brazos.

\- Siempre estaré contigo, Rin – besó la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ella alzó su rostro para verlo mientras él secaba con delicadeza sus lágrimas. Luego empezó a acercarse a ella, buscando sus labios.

\- Yo... no sé hacerlo... – dijo apenada.

\- Sandeces.

Rin cerró inconscientemente los ojos y se acercó a él. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Él tomó su cintura y la apegó más a él. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Ambos esperaban ese beso desde hacía buen tiempo. Sólo que ninguno quería aceptarlo.

Él prometió estar con ella siempre. Y así fue.

Pasaron semanas y ella ya no asistía a la escuela, sin embargo él iba a visitarla al igual que Kagome y Sango. La acompañaba al hospital y le llevaba obsequios. No flores pues sabía que era alérgica. No era secreto para nadie en la escuela que ellos estaban juntos.

En una visita Rin le mencionó que había dejado de responder a los posibles tratamientos que podían prolongar su vida. Él la abrazó posesivamente y le dijo que no pensara en eso. No la dejaría irse. No ahora que la había encontrado.

En la escuela Kagura contó lo de su enfermedad al poco tiempo de haberse enterado. Dijo que le harían un homenaje por ella en la noche. Dada su condición quizá sería la última. A pesar de que sus amigas se opusieron a que fuera, Rin asistió.

Lastima que ella no veía maldad en nadie.

Sesshomaru tampoco quería que fuese pues conocía a Kagura. No por nada estuvieron juntos un corto tiempo. Un grave error que quería olvidar completamente.

Ella se ofreció a darle unos "tips de belleza". Dijo para prestarle un vestido y aunque Rin no quería la convenció diciéndole que Sesshomaru quedaría fascinado. Le prestó un vestido rosa bebé con tirantes, de largo hasta las rodillas. Kagome peinó a Rin y Sango la maquilló. Conservó sus ballerinas plateadas con brillos. Lucía preciosa.

Él peli plata la recogería. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido al verla. Claro que sólo fue por unos segundos y luego volvió a su expresión imperturbable.

Rin le sonrió nerviosa. No se sentía del todo cómoda con ese vestido.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Él se le acercó y plantó un beso en su frente.

\- Preciosa.

Ella le sonrió emocionada.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos la recibieron felices. Unos cuantos se disculparon por haber sido groseros con ella catalogándola como "la rara".

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que llegó el momento...

\- Silencio todos – dijo Kikyo.

\- ¡Kagura va a hablar! – gritó Tsubaki aplaudiendo.

\- Gracias amigas. – se dirigió al público en especial a Rin – En ésta ocasión tengo el honor de presentarles a una chica realmente increíble. Un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. Damas y caballeros... con ustedes... ¡La rara!

Todos quedaron en silencio.

En el escenario estaba Yura vestida como solía hacerlo Rin. Traía una falda larga, un sweater delgado de lana y unos tenis. En los brazos llevaba varios libros y fingió una voz aguda.

\- Hoy me acostaré con Taisho – jugó con su cabello– Ojalá no me expulsen por llevar este asco de ropa – corrió por el escenario y se tropezó con Bankotsu, el chico que parecía interpretar a Sesshomaru, ya que traía una peluca plateada.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy tan torpe con esta estúpida falda! – empezó a jalarsela.

\- No importa muñeca. Dime, ¿por qué no te quitas la ropa? – dijo lascivo.

\- Umm... ¡Es una buena idea!

Para sorpresa de todos Yura se quitó la ropa, mostrando que debajo sólo traía un baby doll rojo. Bankotsu se acercó y empezó a manosearla.

\- ¡Wow Rin! – exclamó Kagura con fingida sorpresa – ¡Nadie imaginó que tenías ese cuerpazo debajo de todo eso que... ! ¿Le llamas ropa?

Se escucharon unas cuántas risas.

Rin quedó inmóvil. Ni parpadeaba. Estaba tan impresionada por semejante bajeza que no pensó en salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Kagome empezó a gritarle a Kagura y Yura sus cuatro verdades. Sango igual. Ambas se hicieron las sordas y siguieron como si nada.

Un grupo de chicos atrás mandaron callar a Kagome y Sango.

\- ¿Quisieras ir a mi casa? – dijo él con tono "seductor".

\- Mejor vamos a mi hotel. Total no serías el primero. ¡Además, como ya me voy a morir... ! – empezó a reír al igual que él – ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo!

Casi todos rieron.

A Rin todo le empezó a dar vueltas y al fin salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas retenidas. Se chocó con Sesshomaru, quién acababa de ingresar al salón pues un profesor lo había llamado.

Él la vio tan mal que al alzar la mirada y ver a Yura en paños menores junto a un tipo y Kagura riendo; entendió todo perfectamente.

\- Rin – alzó su mentón con cuidado – Tranquila. Yo me encargo.

Y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. A su lado estaba Inuyasha quién conoció unos meses atrás a Rin y se llevó de lo mejor con ella.

\- Inuyasha.

\- Sí. Vámonos Rin – la abrazó para consolarla y la llevó a la salida.

Sesshomaru estaba hecho una furia. Al llegar a dónde todos se burlaban; callaron. Siguió a paso rápido hasta el escenario y sin aviso alguno golpeó a Bankotsu.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó Yura.

Él no la escuchó y siguió golpeándolo.

\- ¡Basta Sesshomaru! – dijo Kagura.

\- Tú – la miró con odio – ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a Rin?

\- ¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas...

\- Te golpearía sino fuese...

\- Porque soy mujer – rió victoriosa.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues nosotras si podemos golpearte maldita – dijo Kagome a sus espaldas.

\- Huh... – corrió pero Sesshomaru la detuvo – ¡Suéltame, idiota!

La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta Kagome.

\- Toda tuya – dijo.

Yura corrió rápidamente, sin embargo Sango ya la estaba esperando y la golpeó noqueándola.

\- Estúpida.

\- Sesshomaru ve con Rin – dijo Kagome mientras le jalaba el cabello a Kagura – Nosotras nos encargaremos.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Suéltame!

Kagome la abofeteó.

\- ¡Juro que te romperé tu hocico con botox!

\- ¡Y las siliconas! – gritó Sango.

Unos profesores recién llegaron y al ver el alboroto pusieron orden. Las chicas le explicaron lo sucedido e inmediatamente castigaron a todos los involucrados. Estaban expulsados.

Sesshomaru caminó en dirección a la salida.

La ira aún no se le pasaba pero debía estar tranquilo para ver a Rin.

Ya afuera en el auto, Inuyasha y Rin conversaban. Al parecer ella estaba más tranquila e incluso sonreía. Inuyasha no era tan inútil después de todo.

\- Por favor Rin. Trata de que Kagome se fije en mí.

\- Eso será fácil – le sonrió.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

Sesshomaru tocó la ventana.

\- Luego te explico – abrió la puerta.

Inuyasha también bajó del auto.

\- Rin.

No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle y no era tan expresivo cuando había terceros.

\- Estoy bien – entendió su mirada – En serio.

Sesshomaru sólo la observaba profundamente.

\- ¡Feh! Yo ya me voy. Hago mal tercio aquí.

Rin rió una vez.

\- Inuyasha, Kagome está adentro – le dijo.

\- ¿Y yo para qué quiero verla? – se hizo el desentendido.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tú sabes para qué – dijo Rin.

Ya que Inuyasha estaba indeciso si entrar o no, el peli plata mayor le dio un "empujón".

\- Largo – dijo lo más frío posible.

Inuyasha fue a paso rápido al salón. No le tenía miedo. Sólo que quería evitarse problemas con él. Ahora que se podría decir se llevaban mejor. Y todo gracias a Rin.

\- No tenías que botarlo – dijo ella divertida.

\- No se iba a ir – la tomó de la cintura.

Rin recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

\- De hecho es un hotel – dijo con gracia.

Él guardó silencio.

\- Sí.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y la condujo al auto. Él se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha.

El trayecto fue silencioso. De rato en rato él acariciaba su rodilla. No quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Rin era consciente que le quedaba un par de meses. Ya no lo vería más.

_¿Él la extrañaría?_

Seguro que sí.

Pero que haría luego. Ella sólo sería una chica de corto tiempo en su vida. ¿O no? Él podía salir con otras chicas y ella no podría hacer nada. Quizá hiciera memoria de ella pero...

No. Mejor no pensaba en ello. Sólo se estaba lastimando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rin?

Él se percató de su silencio. No era que Rin fuese callada. Luego la vio pensativa y apretar los labios, así como bajar la mirada. Conocía bien sus gestos. Algo no estaba bien.

\- Nada – mintió.

_¿Por qué no quería decirle?_

Frunció el seño.

No era nada. Algo la inquietaba. Sería que estaba pensando en su enfermedad o qué sería. No podía permitir que ella se derrumbara.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé – dijo desganada.

Él se detuvo de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Rin extrañada.

\- Dime – exigió.

\- Sesshomaru...

Él la vio intensamente.

\- Yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en... qué pasará luego... de que mu...

\- No digas eso – la cortó.

\- Sabes que pasará.

\- No necesariamente.

\- ¿Crees en los milagros?

Él guardó silencio.

\- Sólo uno podría salvarme. Pero... está bien... porque de todas formas debo estar lista...

Él no supo qué decirle.

\- Cuando era pequeña y me detectaron la enfermedad... me hice a la idea de que podía morir... y lo acepté... – unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – pronto vería a mis padres pero eso no pasó... Ahora que he recaído, ya me hacía a la idea... pero llegaste tú... – lo vio a los ojos – y todo cambió... yo... ya no quiero irme...

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso suave que luego profundizó. La tomó del rostro y acarició su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- No te dejaré ir – dijo luego.

Ahora ella lo besó.

No era justo. Quería quedarse. Culminar sus estudios. Ser la doctora que anhelaba. Aportar al convento en dónde se crió y más aún... Estar al lado de quién más amaba.

Él recostó su frente en la de ella y luego de unos segundos dijo lo que ella no pensó lograr.

\- Casémonos.

Una sola palabra pero cuánto valor tenía.

Rin llorando de felicidad asintió.

\- Sí – le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sesshomaru la abrazó y ella recostó su rostro en su hombro.

Luego de eso se pusieron en marcha hasta el hotel de Rin.

Ahí hicieron el amor por primera mas no por última vez.

Estaban más unidos que nunca.

En unas semanas planificaron su boda religiosa. Al estilo occidental. Con poca gente, sólo unos cuántos amigos y familia. También fueron las monjitas y sus amigas del convento.

Rin lucía como un ángel. Inuyasha la llevó hasta el altar. Sesshomaru le dirigió una significativa mirada que sólo Rin pudo descifrar. Una de infinito amor.

Así sellaron su amor.

Luego todos les desearon lo mejor.

Su luna de miel fue en Kyoto. Residieron en la posada "Chatani".

Penosamente la primera semana Rin decayó. Al tercer día de su estadía, se desmayó en los brazos de Sesshomaru después de tomar desayuno. Se levantó para ir al baño y empezó a tambalear. Sesshomaru corrió hacia ella y la cogió antes que tocara el piso.

La llevó al hospital más cercano. Le dio fiebre

y tuvo un problema respiratorio. Sus pulmones también se habían complicado. Necesitaba de oxígeno.

Pasaron cinco días en el hospital. La visitaron sus amigas (tanto de la escuela como del convento), las monjas, Inuyasha (quién ya salía con Kagome), los padres de Sesshomaru y la mamá de Inuyasha.

Al fin le dieron de alta. El papá de los Taisho pagaría los gastos de un médico particular.

No le daban más de una semana pues su corazón no aguantaría.

Pasaron esos días en la posada. Él la atendió en todo lo necesario.

Su último día, Rin estaba echada en la cama. Sesshomaru sentado a su lado.

Tomó su diario y se lo entregó.

Lo tenía desde que llegó a Japón. En él contaba todo lo que le había pasado y cómo poco a poco se fue enamorando de Sesshomaru. Tenía miedo a aceptarlo pues sabía que su enfermedad no estaba curada. Sólo estabilizada. Y no quería enamorarse. Pero pasó. Ahora se alegraba ya que Sesshomaru había estado a su lado todo ése tiempo. Hasta tenía una nueva familia.

Era una Taisho.

\- Quiero que lo conserves...

\- Rin...

\- Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar... es momento...

\- Rin.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos. Su vista se nublaba.

\- Te amo, Rin Collins.

Fue la primera vez que se lo decía. Aunque siempre se lo demostraba y eso importaba.

Ella derramó una lágrima y le sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

\- Y yo a ti, Sesshomaru Taisho...

Sus últimas palabras. Luego se fue.

Una parte de Sesshomaru se fue con ella.

Él cerró sus ojos con dolor y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Rin.

La había perdido. A la mujer que más había amado. La muerte venció. De nada servía lamentarse.

Debía entender que estaba en un lugar mejor.

Así lo quiso la vida.

Rin fue después de todo su salvación. Gracias a ella entendió la importancia de valorar la vida, la familia... el amor.

Sólo tenía que creer.

En algún momento se volverían a encontrar...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**TT-TT *se esconde bajo su cama* No me linchen! D: ya tenía esta idea de ya tiempo y recién ahora me atreví a escribirla. Por favor denme críticas constructivas! :) también he pensado en subir un final alternativo... pero no sé aún depende de ustedes ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**_

_**Que tengan una bonita Semana Santa!**_

_**Los quiere, Kath :***_


End file.
